vacaciones en disneyland
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: one shot. este fic entra en el primer reto "vacaciones perfectas" del foro habia una vez. corregido!


Vacaciones en disneyland:

Regina se levanto y vio a robin a su lado. Sonrió y lo dejo dormir.

Henry salía de vacaciones ese día, junto con roland que había terminado su primer año de primaria.

La pequeña rose, aun vivía con ellos, pero Zelena la visitaba y sacaba a pasear mucho mas a menudo.

Hace ya un año que ella la había mandado a oz, y que habían ido a rescatar al inframundo a hook.

Ahora emma estaba embarazada, y vivía felizmente casada con el.

y ella estaba feliz por la rubia, realmente se lo merecía, y la morena sabia que abría hecho exactamente lo mismo si fuera robin.

Allí se había encontrado con sus padres. Ella le pidió perdón a su padre, y este dijo que solo quería que sea feliz. También recordaba el encuentro con su madre. Estaban buscando a killian cuando ven a cora en la alcaldía.

Ve a su hija y piensa lo peor, pero luego le explican y ella intenta ayudar. Le da la bendición a robin y le pide disculpas.

Zelena que había regresado y entrado al inframundo para vengarse de su hermana se rencontró con su madre.

Cora le pidió disculpas también y tuvieron una larga charla que hasta el día de hoy, Regina no sabe que fue.

Al regresar, todo al parecer volvió a la normalidad. De a poco Zelena se fue adaptando a la idea de tener una hermana, y de hecho compartieron buenos momentos.

Claro que varios villanos los habían visitado, pero lograron vencerlos como equipo, de hecho en los últimos su hermana se sumo.

Sin decir nada, ellas se unieron mas de lo que estuvieron nunca.

Y allí estaba ella. Preparando a su sobrina para pasar el día con su madre, sonriendo ante la idea de un niño.

Recordar tomar la poción siempre le traía un dolor, y un día se lo contó a nieve.

Esta le dijo que el agua de noss lo cura, que ella también la tomo.

Comenzó a hacer el desayuno, y un Henry somnoliento apareció.

"hey mama"  
"hola Henry"le sonrió abiertamente.

El había comenzado a salir con gracia, al principio ella tuvo unos choques con Jefferson, pero al final aceptaron que sus hijos se querían.

"mama gold me dio algo para ti…como una disculpa "saco un frasco con agua"lo tenia en su tienda, dijo que tu sabrías que era…que lamentaba que te manipulo pero esperaba que con esto lo perdones"sonrio.

Ella se quedo mirando el agua de noss sin poder creerlo. Seria verdad?" yo…yo….por dios"susurro.

"que es?"

"agua de noss"susurro.  
"como la que tomo mi abuela cunado el rey George le dio la poción de in fertilidad?"sonrio y vio que ella arqueo una ceja"también esta en el libro"rolo los ojos"tu para que la necesitas?"

"yo….yo…"se coloro.

El parpadeo"tu también tomaste una poción?"abrió los ojos.

Ella se coloro aun mas apretando el frasco"si…"

El sonrió"entonces tómalo, te lo mereces"

A Regina se le humedecen los ojos y abraza a su pequeño"oh Henry, cuando creciste tanto?"suspiro.

"en el medio de que vino, cruella, el regreso de pan, y el pequeño escandalo de lily"ambos rieron.

"entendido"le guiño un ojo para seguir con los huevos"y…para que mas viniste?, estoy segura que no era solo por el agua…"le dijo irónicamente, sabia que su hijo tramaba algo, lo oyó susurrar por la noche con alguien.

"bien me atrapaste….emma y o planeamos un viaje a disneyland….tenemos pasajes, y todo…solo tienes que empacar"sonrió entusiasmado.

"ni muerta"gruñe.

"por favor mama!, será divertido!, siempre quise ir a Disneyland e ir con todo el mundo debe ser divertido, …"hizo puchero.

"no!"

"mama….por favor?, como en los viejos tiempos?"le hizo ojitos y ella no se podía resistir.

"Henry, los viejos tiempos fue hace tres semanas"rolo los ojos.

"por ello!, antes teníamos aventuras todos los días!"

"pero…."

"mama!"

ella suspiro como rendición"bien…"

el niño sonrió plenamente"voy a llamarlos!"

se estaba por ir pero ella grita " para cuando es?!"

"pasado mañana?"dijo nervioso"no me mates"

Ella suspiro"tendré que hacer las maletas…."arqueo una ceja"quien va?"  
"todos, roland, robin….ya dijeron que si, emma, killian, nieve, David, gold, belle mi pequeños tios (hablaba de neal y la pequeña Colette hija de gold y belle) Zelena, rose… pero bueno, le diras a robin de la poción?"

Ella negó"no, quiero que sea una sorpresa….quiero decir, para esta época nos comprometimos, y dijimos que nos casaríamos un año después"sonrio al recuerdo.

Flashback:

Estaban buscando a killian, todo lo que veían era un storybrooke apocalíptico, y entonces robin suspiro.

"robin?, que sucede?"dijo frenándose.

"Regina, se que no es el mejor momento pero…"se mordió el labio nervioso.

"robin?"

"Regina mills, te quieres casar conmigo?"dijo apresurada mente.

Ella abrió los ojos. Estaba tan nerviosa que no noto que todos pararon para contemplar la escena.

"yo…yo….pe…"su cara se volvió roja.

"como dije, no es el mejor momento, no se si saldremos de esta"dijo con tristeza en sus ojos"pero si lo hacemos quiero compartir todo el resto de mi vida contigo…"

Ella parpadeo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Su corazón se agito, las ultimas veces que alguien le pidió matrimonio no resulto bien.

"Regina?"nieve se acerco al ver que no contestaba"que estas esperando?"le susurra.

"yo…yo…."la morena comenzó a temblar, sabia que robin se estaba asustando de que su respuesta sea negativa.

Su hijastra puso una mano en su hombro intentando calmarla. Su hijo asintió y los otros solo sonrieron.

"robin…"tomo aire"acepto…."

El hombre salto de felicidad y le robo un beso pasional para seguir caminando felices.

Luego se encontraron con su madre. Luego de aclarar las cosas, ella le conto del compromiso.

Pero robin acaba de llegar y pensó que cora era un enemigo, por lo que le lanzo una flecha que esta agarro con rapidez.

"realmente con esto te casaras?"rolo los ojos y vio la mirada de reproche de su hija"les deseo lo mejor"dijo sonriendo sinceramente

Al volver, dijeron que se casarían cuando las cosas estén mas clamadas, pero en ese momento se casaron garfio y emma, y ni muerta compartía su día con ellos.

Asi que dijeron que seria el dia de su compromiso.

Fin del flashback:

rumple se redimió de verdad, ya que al volver belle le dio la noticia de su embarazo, por lo que el hombre le conto todo y pidió disculpas.

Ella estuvo enojada, pero cuando lo perdono y se besaron, la oscuridad desaprecio de el.

El la amaba mas que a su poder, le costo mucho darse cuenta.

Dos días después:

"vamos roland!"  
"No encuentro a mi mono de peluche!"gimio.

Ella rolo los ojos y con un movimiento de mano apareció"toma cariño, ahora vamos, nos están esperando"le sonríe"robin!, Henry!"grita y estos bajan cargados de maletas.

En el avión:

Todos estaban en la misma fila, reian y hablaban.

Ella gemia. Aun no se acostumbraba a estar entre tanta gente.

"no quieres ver tu versión de Disney hermanita?"Zelena la burlo acurrucando a la bebe.

Ella rio amargamente"tu quieres ver la tuya?"ironizo.

Esta hizo una mueca"oigan, por lo menos son personas….soy un maldito zorro!"robin gimió.

" y yo papi?"roland lo miro.

"no lo se cariño, seguro eres un héroe que salva a todo el mundo"robin rio.

"hey!"nieve se dio vuelta, estaba un banco delante"no creí que aceptarías….por como nos representan allí"rio.

"puf, lo he superado"rolo los ojos"porque ciertamente soy mucho mas bonita que tu, esa es la peor excusa del mundo para intentar matarte"esta rolo los ojos.

"lo comprendo, imagínate intentar matar a doroty porque tiene mis zapatos"Zelena gruño"yo se los di a esa chiruza"gruño.

"y luego de mayor volvió y tu la mataste para robarlos y volver a storybrooke….como de irónicas son las cosas?"Regina la burla.

"si bueno….aunque no lo creas…a mi me gusta la película de Blancanieves"mary margaret se avergonzó.

"realmente?"Regina rio"seguro que es porque te captaron perfecto!, una niña mimada he inocente"se burlo"caprichosa y se entrega al primer hombre que la besa"rola los ojos"mejor cállate nieve o puedo parar el maldito avión y bajarme de aquí"gruño mientras robin reia"que es gracioso?"frunce el ceño.

"como te pones cuando te comparan con Disney…"  
"que quieres?!, es una vieja arrugada que solo queria ser bonita y mantenerse joven"rolo los ojos"uno, yo soy bonita…"  
"o demasiado…"robin rio.

"dos, lo soy mucho mas que ella"gruño.

"oye! Aun te escucho!"grito nieve.

"lo se querida"ella se burlo"y tres, estuve 28 años siendo joven….definitivamente yo le gane a esa vieja…"

Robin la beso ateniéndose a la cara de asco de roland"lo hiciste, eres mucho mas sexy, mucho mejor que esa, asi que tómalo con humor….es tu peor versión…"

"ya cállense!"grito emma que estaba muy adelante"para que los saco a algún lado!?, que no ven como los mira la gente?"gruño todos notaron que la gente los miraba como si estuvieran locos y comenzaron a reir"dios mio, porque se les ocurre hablar de eso en medio de un maldito avión!"gruñe"lo siento gente, estamos haciendo una obra de teatro, no le hagan caso a mi amiga…"dijo nerviosa.

"pagaría por ver su cara"le susurra Regina a robin entre risas.

Disney:

ella dormiría con robin, y a una puerta estaba Henry y roland.

La habitación de al lado era de emma y killian, como la del otro lado de nieve encantador y neal.

Enfrente estaba gold belle y Colette, y Zelena con rose.

Luego de acomodarse decidieron ir a alguno de los restaurante temáticos.

Todo tenia cosas del océano, era fantástico.

Como llegaron a la hora del almuerzo les quedaba toda la tarde.

"que tal si vamos al callejón diagon!?"grito entusiasmado Henry mientras emma le choca los cinco.

"apoyo al chico!, tal vez podríamos comprar una varita!"dice entusiasmada.

"no lo entiendo…que es el callejón diagon?"dijo confundido killian.

Emma hizo cara de poker"al volver recuerda me hacerte ver las 8 peliculas de Harry potter"suspiro.

"bueno, aunque no lo crean me gusta Harry potter….por mi vamos"dijo Regina.

Todos la miraron"a ti…te gusta Harry potter?"recalco gold.

"si..henry me las hizo ver todas"dijo como si tal cosa.

"entonces esta dicho!"dice nieve entusiasmada"vamos al callejón diagon!...pero quien tiene el mapa?"

"yo amor"sonríe killian"al ser un pirata creo que soy el mejor para esta tarea…"  
emma suspiro"bien, pero paremos en algún puesto de comida, el bebe se muere de hambre…"  
"emma, acabamos de comer"belle rie.

"si bueno…por eso dije el bebe!"esta se enfada.

Killian los comenzó a guiar.

Emma se puso al lado de regina "Regina…"  
"si?"  
"Harry potter….existe?"dice entusiasmada.

Esta rola los ojos"no emma…"  
"que!?, porque!?, porque hacen existir cosas como Blancanieves y no a Harry potter!"gime.

"emma….blanca nieves es tu madre"rie.

"si bueno, nunca fui fanática de su película"rolo los ojos"pero….que tal, si llamamos a emma Watson y le contamos todo!?"  
"cariño, el bebe te afecta…"ríe"que diablos tiene que ver emma Watson?"  
"que tiene que ver?"bufa"tal vez ella si sea Hermione!"suspira"tal vez lo es tanto como mi madre es Blancanieves,solo famosa!"  
ella bufa"nieve!, encárgate de tu hija!, comenzó a delirar de Harry potter!"bufa y se adelanta.

pasan horas caminando"killian ya llegamos?"suspira cansada nieve.

"si….falta poco"dice nervioso.

"estamos perdidos verdad?"pronuncia mordaz mente Zelena.

"dame eso!"Regina se lo quita"chico de los ojos pintados!"le grita"nos llevaste por el otro lado!"  
"por dios, me duelen los pies"gime emma.

Regina suspira"lo mas cerca ahora es el spa…"mira a Henry"en frente esta estudio universal, tu y los chicos pueden ir allí con los niños y nosotras vamos al spa"dice sonriendo.

El suspira"no iremos al callejón?"

"esta lejos y tu madre esta adolorida y cansada miel, iremos mañana, lo prometo"sonrio.

El asintió"donde nos encontramos?"  
"mm, en el restaurante de hoy a las…"miro el reloj, eran las 5"a las 8"  
"bien,vamos abuelo?"

David, gold, robin, killian y todos los pequeños los siguen.

Ella sonríe malignamente y mira a las chicas"quien me lo va a agradecer?"  
Zelena comienza a reir"que hiciste para que nos traiga hasta aquí?"

Ella comienza a caminar al spa con una gran sonrisa"puede que alguien le haya dado vuelta el mapa, puede que le haya metido la suficiente cantidad de ron como para que no se de cuenta"rio malignamente"y puede que no queria ir ahora la callejón…"

Emma comenzó a reir"te mataría, amo Harry potter"suspiro"pero amo también algo que aliviara este maldito dolor de pies"gime y comienza a correr al spa.

"definitivamente te lo agradezco, Harry potter no es de interés"belle la sigue.

"me gusta….pero un spa es mucho mejor idea"nieve corre sonriente.

"si sabes que no podras zafarte asi de fácil cuando vayamos a por los cuentos clásicos verdad?"Zelena sonríe.

"sabes que lo intentare"da una de sus sonrisas.

"sabes que lo impediré…"Zelena rie y sigue a las demás.

Una frustrada Regina las sigue.

Dentro del spa"a alguien le llamo la atención que nadie notara que killian iba vestido como pirata y tenia un garfio?"dijo nieve.

"no, aquí todos están disfrazados, solo pensaron que era eso"rio emma.

Regina rolo los ojos y disfruto su maniquiur.

Al otro dia:

Henry levanto a todos temprano. Luego de desayunar fueron al callejón diagon, esta vez el guiaba.

Al llegar el estaba emocionado recorriendo todo. Obligo a Regina a comprar miles de esos sapos que nunca sabrás que sabor tendrán. Emma y el se compraron una varita, y ella pregunto si en storybrooke funcionaria con su magia.

Gano un rodado de ojos de parte de gold, Regina y Zelena.

Luego fueron a almorzar, y después a ver una obra.

Fueron a la zona de juegos.

Emma quería subir a juegos como la montaña rusa, pero al estar con el embarazo avanzado se lo negaron.

Henry quería ir pero tenia que ir con un adulto.

Nieve y belle se negaron a ir. David no queria dejar solas a las mujeres, killian queria ir de nuevo a estudio universal, por lo que todos ellos decidieron ir allí, mientras gold, Regina, Zelena, robin y Henry subían a los juegos.

Regina miro a gold"dicen que la casa del terror….ta cala hasta los huesos"dice desafiante"que tal si vamos y lo comprobamos?"

El alza una ceja"me desafías querida?"  
ella rie"tal vez?"

"muy bien, luego de ir a los juegos que Henry quiere iremos allí….pero no voy a tener una pizca de miedo"  
"yo tampoco"sonríe y siguen.

Fueron a la montaña rusa, donde a robin le dieron nauseas porque acababa de comer, luego fueron al zamba, donde dejaron subir a roland, el martillo, y todos los juegos que había.

Luego llego el terror.

Henry se negó a ir. Roland quería pero robin lo impidió, asi que terminaron entrando ella Zelena y gold.

"esto es un juego de niños"bufo Zelena al comenzar a caminar.

"lo es, aposte con gold que no tendría miedo.."  
"ganare querida"gruñe el.

"si seguro"rola los ojos.

"que apostaron?"dice Zelena al continuar por un pasadizo oscuro.

"mm, nada"dice ella.

"apuesten algo…como por ejemplo, el que se asusta paga la cena para todos"dice desafiante.

"trato hecho querida"el las desafía.

"participas verde o tienes miedo?"su hermana dice.

"participo"sonríe esta.

Al principio del túnel todo era calmado, estaba oscuro y había algún que otro "cadáver"

Pero entonces escuchan un grito.

"que diablos…"dice Regina.

No tuvo tiempo de nada mas porque algo les goteo.

Zelena mira nerviosa arriba para ver"sangre caer"

"se supone que me debo asustar?"dice un poco alterada.

"se supone"Regina gime siguiendo adelante.

Cuando avanzan un poco mas logran ver un cadáver demasiado realista para gente que logro verlos en persona y por mano propia.

"okay….esta bien hecho"susurra Regina y pasan por al lado.

Pero entonces alguien toca el hombro de gold. Este se da vuelta para ver al mismo cadáver levantado con todo el…"cerebro destruido"

"que diablos…"le propina un puñetazo.

"gold!"grita Regina"le acabas de pegar a un actor!"lo reprende.

El bufa"lo siento…"rola los ojos y se da vuelta"seguimos?"

Zelena y regina se miran. Estaban entre ayudar al a persona espeluznante o seguir adelante…

Eligieron la segunda.

Mas adelante pasaron por otro esqueleto.

No parecía diferente a los demás, pero entonces este propino un grito haciendo pegar un salto a la colorada"que cosa mas idiota"refunfuña y sigue adelante temblando.

De repente escuchan mas murmullos, y gritos de las personas de adelante que ya salían.

"que abra allí?"pregunta Regina.

"no debe ser para tanto"gold rola los ojos.

Todos estaban un poco agitados, pero continuaron.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la salida la morena estaba por preguntar porque diablos los otros se asustaron cuando escucharon el ruido de una moto sierra.

Los tres se dieron vuelta dudosos, para ver a un hombre con la cara pintada de blanco, una túnica negra, los labios "chorreando sangre" y con una sonrisa espeluznante y la moto sierra con sangre falsa

Primero se quedaron quietos temblando, pero el hombre no se detenía, se acercaba y ellos parpadeaban.

A Regina le hubiera encantado tener magia, pero todos se repetían que no era real.

Entonces vieron algo rodar. Al llegar a la luz se ve como una cabeza cortada.

Los tres gritan y salen corriendo.

Afuera y aun agitados Zelena es la primera en pronunciar palabra.

"empate?"

"nunca hablemos de esto de nuevo"susurra Regina.

"es un acuerdo"dice gold y caminan aun temblando.

Cuando llegan al punto de encuentro ven que los otros ya habían llegado.

Robin se acerca con una sonrisa"daba miedo?"

"claro que no!"dice con fingida indignación Regina. Para luego abrazarse a el"no me sueltes"susurra.

El rie"sabes que hay cámaras allí dentro verdad?"le susurra al oído.

"que?"Regina abre los ojos y lo mira.

"si, y los de afuera pueden ver…"rie.

Ella palidece y busca con la mirada a sus cómplices"dime que no todos lo vieron"susurra colorada.

"o si"el rie"cuando todos llegaron ustedes estaban por el esqueleto griton…"

Ella frunce el ceño y le da un golpe"tu cállate"

"oh vamos mi señora no tendré miedo!, admite que eres una simple mortal!"la besa

Ella gime y niega con la cabeza.

En universal estudios los demás vieron cosas como piratas del caribe, de hecho garfio bebio ron con el que supuesta mente era el pirata.

También vieron cosas de los Simpson.

Era el segundo dia. Luego fueron a cenar, y a un espectáculo de las princesas.

Al ir a la cama ella se abrazo a robin.

"miedo su majestad?"el rio.

Ella fruncio el ceño"por supuesto que no…"rodó los ojos y se durmió.

El tercer dia era el ultimo.

El otro solo se quedarían hasta el almuerzo y volverían a storybrooke.

3 dia:

Ese dia iba a estar dedicado a las malditas princesas y cuentos clásicos para el pesar de Regina.

Primero fueron a la sirenita.

Vieron un show, fue bueno. Luego a la cenicienta, aladin, y por mas que Regina hizo cualquier cosa para impedirlo, llegaron a Blancanieves.

Estaba en un piso dedicado a ello.

Primero estaba la chica disfrazada de Blancanieves.

Esta fruncio el ceño"no lo puedo creer….nunca me vestí asi…"  
Regina bufa"es lo único que siempre agradecí"

Emma comienza a reir"definitivamente son las mejores vacaciones del mundo!"  
"cariño…son tus únicas vacaciones…"le susurro killian.

Esta se amargo."si lo son…"  
"como que son tus únicas vacaciones!?"nieve se puso histérica.

"siempre estaba de familia en familia, no me daba tiempo para vacaciones. Cuando me iba a ir, Lily apareció y arruino todo"gruño" y bueno…por eso era importante que vayamos todos….son mis primeras vacaciones, y quería ir con toda mi familia"se sonrojo.

"oh emma!"nieve la abrazo.

"ya mama, me asfixias…"gruño.

"mama?"la chica disfrazada de Blancanieves pregunto.

"o si, se que parezco joven, pero soy su madre"sonrio"cuando Regina tiro la maldición tuve que ponerla en un armario… la maldición nos trajo a todos aquí, y bueno, pues vivimos por 28 años congelados en el tiempo. Luego ella rompió la maldición, y de una u otra forma todos nos hicimos familia"sonreía.

Emma estaba mas colorada que las manzanas de Regina.

Esta aprovecho el momento para intentar escabullirse.

La rubia comenzó a reir"lo siento, lo siento, estamos haciendo una obra…"  
la otra alivia su rostro"o claro…"

"si…es una forma divertida y extraña de ver a todos los personajes de Disney"rie.

"o si? De que trata?"dijo confundida.

"de que trata?"se pone claramente nerviosa"o si….la salvadora termina con el pirata, esta es hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe encantado, la reina malvada adopto a su hijo, el verdadero creyente, la bruja malvada es la hermana de esta y se paso toda su vida intentado matarla ya que la reina de corazones la dio y a esta la mantuvo. la reina malvada deja de ser malvada y comienza a salir con robin Hood. Se hacen todos amigos, oh si!, y rumplestiltilskin es el oscuro, cocodrilo, y es la bestia, esta casado con bella…"  
"woaw!"dijo la chica.

"si woaw!, y ni llegue a la parte en la que te digo que es el abuelo de el verdadero creyente ya que la salvadora salio con su hijo sin saberlo y este la abandono por lo que ella lo dio en adopción…ohh y la mejor parte!, peter pan lo secuestra…el en realidad era el padre del oscuro, y queria el corazón para permanecer con magia y joven…"vio la cara de la chica"una gran historia…deberías verla!"dijo totalmente nerviosa.

"si…donde la dan?"pregunta sonriendo.

"donde…la damos?" la rubia se iba a desmayar"si…donde la damos cariño?"pellizca a killian.

"oh…em….en storybrooke teatro"sonríe.

"o?, nunca oí hablar de el…"

"oh!, lugar pintoresco….nos vamos, tenemos que ver a la reina malvada"rie y empuja a killian"por cierto la nuestra es mucho mejor, joven y sexy, un giro inesperado!"rie y se van.

Regina estaba escabulléndose por un pasillo cunado ve a su hermana"Zelena…"dijo nerviosa.

"a donde vas?"

"a donde voy…."trago saliva"voy…al baño"  
"es para el otro lado"alza una ceja.

"oh vamos Zelena!, no quiero ver mi estúpida versión de Disney!"

"Oh vamos!, es inofensivo y tu hijo quiere!; deja de comportarte como una niña!"gruñe"llegaremos al mago de oz y yo no estoy montando un escandalo!"bufa

"oh eso es diferente!, ustedes si se parecen!, ambas son verdes"rola los ojos frustrada.

"Regina"gruñe esta.

"que!?, me viste y la viste!?, no puedo creer que me difamen de esa manera"se queja.

"oh ya deja actuar como una niña!...y no me parezco"esta también se queja.

Escuchan voces y risas.

Ven venir a todo el grupo.

"Regina?"dice nieve"decidieron adelantarse?"sonríe.

"he?"parpadea"o.h…si, eso!"rie.

"no sabes lo que hizo emma!"rieron.

"que hiciste?"

"mm"se coloro"puede que le haya contado nuestra historia a…Blancanieves?, y dije que fue una obra de teatro…"

"tu que!?"grito esta.

"oye!, mi madre estaba explicando porque era…mi madre…yo tenia que salvar que se viera como una loca"rolo los ojos"

"oh la hubieras dejado"comienzan a avanzar cuando ella frena"que dijiste de mi?"

"la verdad,que eras la reina malvada, que adoptaste a Henry que salias con robin Hood y…"  
"emma, sabes a que me refiero"gruñe

Esta rola los ojos"aclare que no te parecías a esta reina malvada"rola los ojos"que eras sexy y joven, contenta?"  
ella sonrio y la abrazo"feliz!...bien, si iremos a esa estupidez, déjenme llevar provisiones…"sonrio malignamente y entro a la tienda de regalo.

"tu sabes porque entro?"susurra belle a henry.

"ni idea…"

Todos habían entrado menos Henry, robin y roland que estaban afuera esperándola.

Al salir traía una sonrisa maligna en su cara"podemos entrar…"rie.

"gina que traes en la canasta?"el niño pregunta señalando la canasta cubierta por una manta.

Ella le sonrie"nada importante miel…"  
entran y ven a Blancanieves, un cartel de la reina malvada, el principe, los 7 enanitos…

Mary margaret recorría todo feliz y saca fotos.

"oh! Tengo que sacarle fotos y mostrársela a gruñon!"rie y saca una foto.

Regina rola los ojos y sonriendo malignamente se acerca a la mujer que estaba disfrazada de la supuesta ella.

Por suerte no era la vieja.

"hola!, eres la reina malvada?"dijo sonriente.

Esta parpadeo y volvió a su personaje"depende de quien lo diga querida"dice con toda la voz.

Regina rolo los ojos"primer error. Si te dicen reina malvada, piensa porque lo hacen!, no digas esas cosas, para ser un buen villano, acepta lo que eres"suspira"y aparte tus motivos son idiotas!, querer envenenar a una niña solo por que es mas linda?"rolo los ojos"pues sabes algo, no lo es!, tu eres mucho mas sexy y eso nunca te importo, ella es una niña tonta, mimada, y caprichosa"

"oye!"escucho el grito de mary margaret pero siguió.

"deja de meterte nieve!, habla con tu otro yo"bufo y volvió a la mujer confundida"y hablemos de tu look"le pasa la mano por la espalda y la lleva a un rincón"que diablos es eso en tu cabeza?"  
"asi es como estaba en la película"balbucea la chica.

"por dios!, y que?, esa película es degradante y horrible para nosotras…"rolo los ojos" mira, yo nunca he usado ni siquiera una maldita corona!, mi ropa y yo eramos bastantes para que sepan quien era"gruño"así que si con ese vestuario piensas ser…la mas linda del reino"ironizo"ohh!, y el cazador, nosotras le sacamos el corazón, pero te aseguro que no lo matamos"hace una sonrisa picara y baja la voz"lo usábamos para la alcoba…."le guiña un ojo"y eso que tiene Disney de que los villanos nunca tienen venganza" bufa"no es justo. Tu tampoco te esfuerzas sabes?...yo puede decir que lo tuve, aparte a nieve de su hija 28 años, nos traje aquí…..eso es éxito para mi"sonríe como la reina malvada" aparte tengo dos preciosos niños y al guapo de robin Hood…que me alegro no sea un zorro"rie como si fueran amigas.

La chica parpadea"lo siento…no lo entiendo…"  
"por supuesto que no!"dice divertida"no me he presentado…"rio"mucho gusto, soy la verdadera reina malvada"sonríe con esa picardía en sus ojos.

"disculpa?...que se supone que es todo esto"mira para todos lados.

"esto querida, soy yo reclamando mis derechos. Ese hombre muerto no solo supuesta mente creo esta historia, sino me hizo vieja!, y con un motivo patético"gruño"no queria matar a una niña por ser mas bella, obviamente no lo es, la quería matar por que no pudo guardar un maldito secreto"bufo.

"que clase de broma es esta?"la mujer hace cara de desconcierto.

Reigna sabia que todo el mundo había parado de hacer lo que hacían para mirar aquella situación"ninguna querida"sonrio malignamente"esto es un aviso de mi odio hacia ti"sonríe inocentemente"asi que cambia a la reina malvada o…."le tira una manzana que esta atrapa"sabes lo que sucederá"

La chica mira asustada a la mujer morena para frente a ella"pero señora….es mi…trabajo"susurra.

"lo se querida!, pero tienes que hacer algo!; me indigna lo mal que hablan de mi!"

"Pe…pero…"

"nada de peros"le guiña un ojo"recuerda lo que te dije, y si te preguntan quien eres con toda seguridad dices…"

"la reina malvada"balbuceo.

"bien!, vez que no era tan difícil?...sácate esa cosa de la cabeza y el vestido lo podemos dejar….adios!"

Cuando se va mira a la chica disfrazada de ella mirar la manzana asustada.

Robin la alcanza"hey, que acto acabas de dar"rio.

Ella sonrio"aun no pierdo el toque….vamos a hablar con blanca nieves…."sus ojos brillaron y saco una manzana.

Luego de su larga charla con Blancanieves todos van almorzar.

Esta vez fueron a un restaurante con todos los personajes de Disney.

Asi que al terminar de comer, todos decidieron sacarse fotos.

Primero nieve, Regina, y David se sacaron con dichos personajes. Por suerte no eran los mismos, o ambas jóvenes que amenazo no querrían.

Luego se le unieron emma, neal y Henry, después Zelena y la pequeña rose se sacaron fotos con la bruja mala de oz, luego la bella y la bestia con la pequeña Colette. Garfio se saco con el pirata de peter pan, luego de criticar su bigote, y robin con roland y rose con el zorro.

luego tuvieron una,rose, henry, roland, regina y robin, otra emma, neal y los encantadores,otra henry, killian y emma, otra regina zelena y rose, y gold con belle y colette.

Luegose sacaron una gran foto familiar. Regina agarro una manzana, y la mostró sonriendo malignamente, nieve hizo cara de terror, David cara de héroe, emma y Henry adelante, belle consiguió la taza, así que poso con ella y rumple, luego garfio agarro y sonrio con su ron, y robin le saco el arco y flecha al otro y poso junto a su hijo. Los otros bebes estaban a manos de sus madres.

Luego de esa gran foto, todos juntos se sacaron otra junto a sus personajes mirándolos con recelo, y Henry con emma adelante como confundidos de todo aquello.

Fueron buenas fotos.

Luego fueron a la sección de tory story.

"mama, mira esto…"Le susurro a emma.

"que?"  
el se dirigio a los muñecos"ahí viene Andy!"grito y todos se tiraron al piso.

Nadie lograba parar de reir, así que le sacaron una foto a el, junto a esas personas tiradas al piso.

Luego fueron a algunas atracciones mas, y dejaron a Henry a roland divertirse, mientras los adultos iban a comer algo.

Luego cenaron y estaban tan cansados que fueron a la habitación a hacer las maletas.

Mas tarde todos estaban durmiendo.

"robin…estas despierto?"susurro esta. Tenia algo en la cabeza y no se lo podía quitar. Ya había tomado el agua.

"si…"

Se dio la vuelta en la oscuridad y se apretó a el"te amo…"  
el rio suavemente"por eso solo me hablas?"

Ella fruncio el ceño aunque el no la podía ver"No….pero creí que era suficiente…"  
"Regina para, puedo notar tu enojo desde aquí"rie y la besa"que sucede?"  
"yo….estaba pensando, que en este viaje fue el mayor tiempo que rose paso con Zelena"susurra esta.

Noto un silencio"y?"

"y….y…."se puso nerviosa"y tal vez es hora que se vaya a vivir con su madre"otro silencio y se apresuro a decir"no digo que no la veas mas, es tu hija pero…"  
"Regina"escucha una voz ronca"lo siento, pero sabes que no la perdone…"

Esta cierra los ojos"lo se"susurra.

"fue difícil hasta darle una oportunidad…y al principio ella nos traiciono"gruño"pero por ti le di otra.

Esta derramo una lagrima"lo se…"  
"no se la daremos, tiene bastante con siquiera tenerla un tiempo…espero que no te moleste mi decisión…"  
ella suspira"yo la perdone, pero no puedo obligarte a hacerlo….y no me molesta…al cabo que no es mi hija"se da vuelta para llorar en la oscuridad.

Sintió un brazo pasar por su cintura"Regina…"ella hizo un silencio"lo siento yo….solo…"  
"Lo entiendo robin, entiendo tu punto….pero no quiero ni puedo criarla como mi hija como tu quieres"dijo entre lagrimas.

Este le dio vuelta la cabeza para besarla y secarle las lagrimas"lo se…."

"no…no lo sabes!"grita"no sabes…lo difícil que es la situación en si!, la niña vive con nosotros pero es hija de mi hermana!, y por si no fuera poco al paso que vamos la primera palabra que dira será mama y será dirigida a mi"llora aun mas"y entonces ella me odiara de nuevo!"

Robin la abraza"hey, si eso te molesta, en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente….podemos aclararle las cosas y decir que eres su tia…"

Ella apoyo su cabeza en hombro del hombre"solo quiero no tener pensamientos tan egoístas…"  
"hey…de verdad no te alegraría tener a alguien mas llamándote mama?"le susurro.

"claro que si"suspira"solo…no quiero mentirle a ella, no quiero hacerle creer que soy su madre para luego tenerle que explicar porque su tia la visita tan a menudo"ironizo.

"bien, siempre aremos que tenga presente la situación"le beso la frente"y….tal vez podríamos dejar que Zelena se la lleve algunos fines de semana y alguna que otra semana"suspira.

Ella asiente y lo besa"robin…puedo tener hijos"susurra.

"que?"dijo aturdido.

"el agua de noss lo curaba y gold me dio un poco…puedo tener hijo"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Robin le da un efusivo beso."te amo…"  
"te amo"ella rio.

A la mañana siguiente se la pasaron en el parque acuático, para luego volver a storybrooke.

Todas las familias tenían una copia de las fotos.

Zelena colgó en su pared con la bebe en brazos todas las fotos.

Al igual que robin, roland, Regina y Henry.

Tambien los encantadores sonrieron a su foto de Blancanieves.

Luego belle y gold

Como emma y killian

Todos eran una gran familia, y habían pasado las primeras vacaciones perfectas.

* * *

 **hey!,**

 **aclaracion:**

 **nunca fui a disney...(a mi pesar) por lo que no estoy segura de que hay. es todooo mi imaginacion y un poco de investigacion n.n**

 **bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí y les gusto pueden dejar un sexy comentario :3**

 **que piensan de esta asombrosa familia!?**

 **definitivamente deberían ir a disneyland!...**

 **bueno, regina si fue...**

 **ok...**

 **un beso lleno de magia! :D**


End file.
